Fairly Odd Woo Foo
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Inspired by drawings of a certain pink rabbit and pink hat boy. This story is about Timmy being kidnapped (No pun intended) by the Nightmaster to fight Yin and Yang. Will Yin and Yang win again their biggest threat or will they make a new ally along the way. Read and find out. Due to butt kicking, this story is rated T


**Fairly Odd Parents is a very good show and after looking for Deviantart for inspiration. I found it with a pairing of Timmy Turner from Fairly Odd Parents and Yin from Yin Yang Yo. I will say those pictures by FairyfooKrysKitty was very well done and I am crediting that person as for inspiration. Also, I strongly advise people fan of Fairly Odd Parents or Yin Yang Yo to check out the pairing. For fans of Timmy or anyone from FOP or Yin/ any guy for her; if you feel that they are not a good pairing then I understand your opinion but I wanted to take a shot at this story. I hope you enjoy it; if not then too bad. Also, it's been a while since I seen Yin Yang Yo, so if Nightmare Master or Ultimoose is OOC, then I am sorry. Also, I forgot what their minions looked like, so I apologize for that too. Enjoy the chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, nor do I own Yin Yang Yo.

_Chapter 1: the Return of Nightmare_

In the mountains, an underground area haunts the caverns of the lair of the Nightmare Master. As Ulitmoose was glaring at his subjects, he watches one of them getting tired of being overworked.

"Work you maggots" he whipped the weaken servant who complained at him.

"Don't you talk back to me, I am your lord and master" Ultimoose continued as he looked at the other servants who quivered in fear and fled to continue working.

Ultimoose grinned as he sat upon the throne and stretched his body to kick back and relax.

"I see you are having fine relaxing on your throne doing nothing" a voice shouted out

Ultimoose quickly getting out of his throne "How darn you call me lazy, I am the Nightmare master. You will kneel before me worm"

"How funny, you ordering me to bow down. The one who gave you that throne to begin with" The voice formed a shadow stepping out.

"Nightmare Master" Ultimoose said in fear "I didn't know it was you"

"Save it, my antler lackey" Nightmaster said unpleased

"Yes, my master" Ultimoose said bowing down

"Now then, how are things" He sat down looking at him

"Well, the men have improved in some skills, yet those two rabbits always foul our plans" Ultimoose said trying to give his master some happiness

"Darn, those two are improving every day" Nightmaster called out as he used his powers to show Yin and Yang.

"Those two and their pathetic master show no sights of stopping" Nightmare Master said "We need some sort of plan of destroying them"

"Yes, we will have revenge" Ultimoose said while he was pouring some hot chocolate for his master.

Ultimoose tried to give it to his master when he accidentally tripped and spilled it on his lap causing his power to overreact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed and glared at Ultimoose "You pathetic excuse for a minion, watch where you are carrying that. Can't you do anything righhh" Nightmare Master looked at the picture of Yin and Yang disappearing as the picture was of a 10 year old human boy. The Nightmare Master was unfamiliar of the boy as he wasn't from their world. The boy had brown hair, dark jeans, and a pink hat as Nightmare Master looked at the boy running away from a teenager with an Axe.

"I will get you Timmy Turner" she said

"Guys" the boy said "I really wish to get out of here"

The boy was near a green and pink bird that held mystical wands as they started to glow and the boy disappeared. The Nightmare Master smiled as Ultimoose was uncertain why his master was smiling.

"Do you see that Ultimoose" Nightmare Master smiled

"Umm, I do but I don't know what that mean" Ultimoose said back

"The boy is the key to our victory" Nightmare Master grinned evilly

"Umm, are you not sure the birds are the key" Ultimoose asked him

"The fairies can do magic, so what. I am referring to the boy. The aura, the power that he welds; all that untapped power, all that energy. He is the key to the destruction of our enemies" Nightmare Master smirked

"Umm, sir. How is that possible? He is just an ordinary human" Ultimoose looked at him "he holds no chance of stopping Yin, Yang or Master Yo"

Nightmare Master ignored him "O trust me, my pitiful lackey, this is the boy that can destroy them"

Meanwhile…

"wow that was close" Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda

"Yea, I know. She was just trying to Axe you a question" Cosmo laugh at Timmy with him and Wanda not amused as Wanda dropped a piano on his head.

"Well, at least I am safe now" Timmy said

"Timmy, you should be more careful. We are not always going to be here, you know" Wanda looked at him cautiously

"O come on, what could possibility go wrong" Timmy smiled as he didn't realize the dangers he was about to face.

Suddenly, a portal surrounded Timmy as he dropped down as Wanda tried to grab him but the portal burned her. Timmy yelled as he felt he was being dragged down a well as Timmy saw a claw that grabbed him. Timmy screamed as he didn't know what to do as he looked around.

The pathway disappeared as the claw let him go and Timmy fell down in a dark place as Timmy landed on the ground. Groaning and moaning in pain. Timmy got up and was surrounded by a hundred of evil minions. He looked at everyone.

"I wish" Timmy said before being hit with a stick

Remembering Cosmo and Wanda didn't go with him. Timmy felt trapped in the new world as Timmy had grabbed one of the minion's sticks and twirling it as if he was able to weld it. Timmy started to fight each minion.

Timmy was getting tired as he dispatched each minion and not without getting hit in return. Timmy kept turning and dodging the attacks as he tried to get out of there alive.

Soon as Timmy smiled seeing a pathway cleared. He tried to run towards the entrance; suddenly, his path was averted as he suddenly got hit to a wall that he laid against. Timmy panted as he stared at what hit him. What knocked him out was a head butt from Ultimoose, who wasn't going to let the boy escape.

"Darn you, Ultimoose" Nightmare Master hit him in the head "I told you I wanted him alive"

"Well, he's down isn't he" Ultimoose looked at him

"Take him to my throne room" Nightmare Master glared "If you can handle it this time"

"Yes my master" Ultimoose said before looking towards his two minions to lift Timmy up and take him to the throne.

**Well, I am ending the chapter here. What did you think? I hoped someone is curious to see what will happen next. Well, look forward to next chapter and we will see what happens to Timmy. Also, do you look forward to Timmy's interaction in Yin and Yang's world? **


End file.
